


Bird's Song

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: You have Copia tied down to the bed -- and you can't wait to hear his beautiful melodies.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Bird's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Kinktober! This one was 'Begging.'  
> Hope you enjoy u wu

There was never a more beautiful sight than your Cardinal laid out bare before you like this. He was totally on display, arms and legs tied down to the bed, all so you could admire his form. He was flushed, panting, gasping for air after his shallow breaths. Copia’s cheeks burned a beautiful red, and his naked body trembled with desire and need.   
  
Of course, you had no plans to satisfy him. Not yet. Right now, you were perfectly content to just sit in your chair at the foot of the bed and watch Copia squirm. You had spread your own legs, giving Copia a view of the tent in your pants, smirking when you noticed him staring hungrily.   
  
“Does my little rat want my cock?” you purred. “You’ve only been tied down for thirty minutes. So desperate.”   
  
Copia whined in response, struggling against the silk rope that held him down. His cock twitched with need, and you were sure that was precum leaking from the head. It trailed down his length. What a wonderful sight. You kept your eyes fixated on the good Cardinal’s, and you remained perfectly still.   
  
Well, that was a bit of a lie. You intentionally arched up your hips, just enough to elicit a tiny moan. Copia gasped at the sound and began to   
  
“P-Please, please, please ...” Copia whimpered. “I just need to touch, please --”   
  
You hummed thoughtfully, pretending to consider his request. He was so cute when he begged. It was even cuter that he thought he’d be getting what he craved so soon. Really, you just wanted to stroke his hair and call him adorable; you knew that would drive him wild. But not right now.   
  
“I don’t think so.” You hid a chuckle when he whined again in protest. “I want you _really_ desperate first.”   
  
You leaned forward, resting your chin on your fist. Now you couldn’t keep a Cheshire smirk off of your face, nor did you even want to try. You always enjoyed this next part.   
  
“You look so cute when you’re needy for my cock, Copia,” you began. “You always start like this, squirming thinking it’ll get you somewhere. It won’t, though, and you know it won’t. You just like that you’re powerless. You like shutting off your brain and just begging for me.”   
  
Copia gasped at your words, panting heavily. You saw his cock throb, and more precum leaked from the head. Every part of you wanted to stroke him and make him lick it off your fingers, but you held off and continued to talk instead.   
  
“So, I want you to ask really, really nicely.” You began to unzip your pants, carefully watching Copia’s reactions as you did so. He had perked up immediately at the sound, straining against his bonds to watch as you pulled down your pants and boxers. When your hard cock sprung free, you heard what you craved: Copia begging.   
  
“Fuck, please, please, I need your cock, I want it so bad,” Copia babbled. “I need it inside me, I need to suck it, whatever, _si?_ I just -- need it, I need it! Please!”   
  
You couldn’t hold back a groan this time. You reflexively began to stroke your own cock, savoring how your own hand felt against you. Knowing Copia was drinking in the sight only made you move faster, gasping and panting softly at the sensations.   
  
He wanted what he couldn’t have and that made this so much sweeter.   
  
“Mm, fuck, _Copia_ \--” You intentionally breathed out his name in the way that drove him wild. You were rewarded by Copia’s pathetic little whimper. “-- you’re being so good.”   
  
As much as you wanted to pounce on the man, this game was everything. You wanted to see him come undone without even having to touch him. And, much to your delight, it was working. Copia was thrusting his hips up in the air, moaning loudly in desperation and need. You could see the sweat from his exertion and how messy his hair was from moving around so much.   
  
Fuck, it was so hot.   
  
You bit back another groan as you continued to stroke yourself, fully aware of how good everything felt right now. It was a warning sign when your entire body felt like it was on fire, when every little touch sent sparks through you. You had to reel it in.   
  
It was so damn hard, though -- when your Copia was acting the way he was, it was hard to not put on a show just to make him want you even more. You loved how much he needed you, how much he craved you when he couldn’t have you. It made you get even harder.   
  
“ _Tesoro_ , please!” Copia begged again. It jolted you out of your little reverie. “I can’t deal with this much longer!”   
  
You paused your strokes, looking at him with a hungry eye. Copia had never looked more ravishing than now, and he was begging so nicely. Maybe you could ... maybe ...   
  
“Do you really want it?” you asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
“Yes! Yes! _Si!_ Oh, Baphomet’s sake, yes, I need it!”   
  
The moment you grazed your fingers against Copia’s cock, he would come. You knew it. He knew it. When he got like this, it was impossible for him not to. Your eyes wandered your Cardinal’s body one more time, and then you rose to your feet.   
  
“I think I can oblige, little rat,” you said with a smirk. 


End file.
